Fallen Cupid
by pokemonchessplayer
Summary: A request form a friend who encouraged me to write again. thank you In an alternate universe join the adventure of a lucemon as he trains with myotismon in seeing his true potential


Fallen Cupid

In life seeing is believing, appearances can be deceiving.

The eyes you possess can tell the biggest lies

The sound of rustling can be heard in the still air of the night. The fallen leaves off trees revealed the location of something in motion, followed by a gust of wind reducing those leaves to ribbons. Above the trees flew a winged being. The Moon looming in the sky casted the only light on to them. The being was moving at a fast pace as a gust of wind began to pick up. The once still night now howled as the winged creature flew swiftly. As the creature began picked up speed, so did the wind. They were beginning to lose feathers as they flew, before plummeting to the ground.

Falling with a devastating crash, in a small crater lied the fallen creature, being shined upon by the looming moon in the sky. The winged creature had the appearance of a young child, with blonde pixie cut hair, adorned by a white cloth wrapped around in a fashioned toga, while possessing several angelic wings pure white in color. Six sprouted from the back, two atop its head, and four wrapped around the waist. The beings' pale skin, complimenting the white ensemble, with lavender markings etched on its skin, from the left of its face and left half of its torso leading down its arm. With its cherub face it looked like a real angel. Hard to believe as this angel currently looked decrypted. The Angels wings were ruffled, its toga in tatters, and its body was drenched in sweat, which burned the many cuts branding its body, as it laid in a growing pool of blood.

Soon the wind began to pick up, and the Angel jumped up from its position. The crater now had several gashes running through it. The Angel then attempted to fly, before screaming in agony. Tumbling to the ground. Two of its left side wings had fallen to the ground. The wind began to pick up again and the Angel took off running. Dodging past trees and shrubbery the Angel glanced behind them and went wide eye in horror as gashed tore the trees to pieces. Overwhelmed with the scene the Angel, unaware of what's ahead, fell down a cliff side.

"Hey, hey, |0¥°$!? Now's not the time to take a nap" said a voice

The angel opened its eyes and looked at a creature small, round and pink with brown eyes and two antennas.

"Oh morning, I just had a horrible dream" the angel explained to its companion before his breathe caught in his throat

The pink creature was turning pale then white before shriveling and laid motionless on the ground like a dried-up fruit. The angel looked in horror before the deformed body of the being as the sun seemed to fade revealing a red moon in a pitch-black sky. The moon illuminated only on the angel as the sound of metal on stone can be heard. Standing up the angel looked for the source nothing a pair of sharp red eyes piercing the darkness. Then another set appeared beside the first. Slowly more eyes stared through the darkness, all sights on the angel.

With a dry voice the angel voices a demand

"What do you want!?"

The eyes responded with nothing more than a gesture, as a bladed hand extends from the shadows drenched in red, the with a single blade pointed at the angel's chest then up towards it throat.

The angel eyes widen the they proceeded to take a step back screaming in agony as a similar hand clipped off a wing.

The angel then proceeded to the center of the illuminated area as though the light kept this, monster, away. With a chuckle the monster stuck it's hand out again and pointed at the red moon which looked to be shrinking, along with the circle of light growing smaller and the hands coming closer and closer one grazing it's neck.

TIME TO EAT!

A few moments later the Angel awoke with a start, in a tree feeling pain well up inside them. Suppressing the urge to yell. The Angel freed themselves from the tree and upon landing suppressed a scream as they collapsed on the ground. Rising the Angel struggled to stand. Its right leg had a deep gash running up from the ankle to just below the knee. Wrapping two of its wings around the wound, the being proceeded to limp past the trees.

The angel thought back to how the day had started so well, a normal, happy day.

"hey, hey |0¥°$!?" called out a small white creature with accented with green linings. Two floppy ears and a horn atop its head. The angel woke up yawning.

"morning" the angel replied before being pulled out of a nest

"come on everyone is waiting in the forest already" it complained

As the two met up with two others. One shared an appearance with the small creature sporting a color of brown in place of white, and pink in place of green. Yet bared three horns in place of one, the other looked like a cat on two feet with a small bracelet on its tail.

"you two are late" the cat complained while grooming it's white and purple fur.

"The boys are never on time" said the pink and brown creature

"Shut up lopmon" said the white and green counterpart

"Sorry we're late, in fact let's play hide n seek. Lopmon you and gatomon can hide while me and terriormon seek." The angel suggested

"boys versus girls" the terriormon said gleefully

"alright then boys start counting, let's go" lopmon announced grabbing the feline"

The four played for hours until the sun began to set

"Found ya both" the angel called out as he discovered the gatomon and lopmon in a tree.

"Yeah yeah brag after you get us down" gatomon asked shaking

After retrieving them he placed them on the ground and yelled out to terriormon that he found them and that it's getting late.

No response

"Let go look for him, I'll fly above you two check the ground" the angel devised and the three separated.

The angel surveyed the sky looking for any sign

"If he's still in the area why didn't he responded, is he lost?" the angel whispered to himself when a pair of screams rang in his ears

Making a beeline towards the screams the angel didn't know what to expect, but what he witnessed was mortifying. Huddled together at the base of a tree, we're gatomon and lopmon whimpering and crying, across from them was a small red, pink and green limp version of lopmon. It currently sat in a pool of crimson, limp in a fashion of a doll carelessly tossed

"t-t-teri-…." The angel could find his voice as he stared at the scene. Soon all eyes turned to the sky engulfed in darkness the sound of metal scratching metal.

Looking towards the source piercing Red Eyes shrouded in a Black Mist.

"Four young souls discovered my home. Aimless and wistful, innocent with glee. A smile now fades on this enjoyable day" the voice behind the Red Eyes spoke in a malevolent tone

"Run, NOW" the angel yelled at the two.

The two were hesitant but eventually fled, stumbling the scrambling away while the angel stood his ground

"Oooo, I'd love to work up my appetite, truly gives a satiating experience to a meal" It said in the Black Mist

The angel charged at the red eyes only to fall through the mist. Slightly shook he made a second attempt, once again passing through. The angel looked at the red eyes staring with a hint of sadistic enjoyment at his, fruitless, actions.

"I'm beginning to like you, little Cherub" it stated matter-of-factly

The angel quivered as a chilled feeling ran down his spine. The mist seemed to spread out engulfing the forest. Trees seemed to twist and bend, the grass beneath a veil of grey fog, and the Eyes shined brightly. Seeing the change in the mood, he flew off deep into the forest. He Flew for some time before the Red Eyes appeared before him. Surprised he flew into the mist, and crashed into a tree. Rising from his collision the mist formed around him, virtually suffocating him, he panicked as his vision blurred and his strength faded

"Oh, little cherub didn't you ever learn, an appetizer comer before the main course" it said before spinning in a whirlwind of darkness before passing by the angel who plummeted to the ground covered in cuts and tattered clothing.

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

The scream awoke the angel who in a staggered state rushed to the screams. Upon arrival the angel dropped to his knees. Laid out before him was gatomon, her once white fur now stained red, her tail missing and gashes riddled her body. Lastly was lopmon who laid limp in the bladed hands of their reckoning. The monster removed its mouth from her throat revealing a pair of sharp fangs matching the piercing eyes in effectiveness.

Looking towards the angel the monster tossed aside its latest meal, its bladed hands carving into her flesh as it did.

"See little cherub, a meal is only as satisfying as the buildup to the main course, now then, let me reunite you with your friends"

The angel streamed tears as he thought of his fallen friends as he limped through the forest. Unfortunately, he hadn't even gone two feet before the wind picked up again, this time filled with whispers.

"Come to me, little cherub" came out a smooth male voice

Struck with fear the Angel took shelter in a nearby shrubbery. Taking all their will to not make a peep. Looking through some gaps in the bushes the Angel saw the wind breeze past, leaving leaves in ribbons. Looking on the Angel stared intently through the gaps when a blade swung down in front of the bush. Suppressing a gasp was a miracle as the blade was revealed to be attached to the foot of a frail being. The being donned red pants, marked on the sides with black symbols and held in place by a green sash. In its hands…. Its hands seemed to be blades extending about four feet in length on its five-foot body, sleeved in pink cloth. Looking sharp its feet and even head are adorned with blades. All of which are covered in fresh and dried blood. Every step seems to shred everything around it, only adding to is slick demeanor. The Angel waited with baited breath as the blood covered … thing stepped past the bush, before in a very unctuous tone

"Come on out little lucemon, I promise you'll enjoy being part of a great cause" He spoke while licking a splotch of blood from is bladed hand.

Shivering the "lucemon" remained silent, hoping he'd leave.

"Aww, too shy? Here, let me help you"

The bladed being began to move in steps with a hypnotic motion before taking a spin

{Burudoggu}

Spinning in a whirlwind of blades the area of trees and shrubbery was shredded to nothing, and the whirlwind was closing in on the Lucemon who jumped out of the bushes avoiding the incoming blades.

"There you are my friend. Why do you run?" the Bladed being teased

Desperate Lucemon conjured all its energy and rushed towards the being, but with a swift kick the bladed being cut open his side dropping them to the ground in agony.

"Aww, I knew you'd see things my way" He said and proceeded to lift the lucemon by their head

"Don't worry soon you'll be one with the ruler of the night" he said baring a set of fangs, before being struck to the ground by a giant spear of light.

The lucemon fell to the ground with a grimace muttering Divine Feet. Getting to their feet the he proceeded past some trees until they came upon a dirt road, before collapsing.

The lucemon awoke in a darkened room. His body wrapped in several bandages. Sitting up with numbed yet ever present pain he surveyed his surroundings inside this room was nothing more than a balcony glass door, a dresser with a vanity mirror, a desk with a chair in front of it, the bed in which he currently lied and a wooden door leading he assumed the rest of the building.

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Screams took his attention as he stumbled out of the bed dropping to the floor with a painful thud. Struggling to rise he hazardously made his way to the balcony and opens the glass doors and peers over. What he sees are three small beings running in what appears to be a garden being chased by a tall lanky figure.

"Hey" lucemon called out before throwing himself off the balcony and proceed to spread his wings, that unfortunately were bandaged together grabbing the attention of the lanky figure rushed and caught him. Lucemon barely had time to catch a word as he passed out from shock

"Foolish boy"

Lucemon again awoke this time the lanky figure stood over him then leaned close to him. He felt suddenly drained, then felt energetic, then felt tired in rapid succession before he blacked out

In pitch black nothing but sounds whispers. The wind occasionally blowing. Incapable of moving or speaking, only a chill running up their spine, before a set of blades rush forward.

"AAAHH" the Lucemon jumped up and screamed before a hand, a very large hand, covered his face

"Calm down" said a deep cool voice.

The hand left Lucemon's face and saw a what appeared like a giant jester beast. Two large ears flop down like rabbit ears, giant hands befitting the being's large size, and appeared like it was on hind legs. The angel also noted that the giant beast wore a tux jacket, with a black bowtie.

"No more screaming" the beast said. Almost sounded like a request but more so like a command

"…" the angel looked at him in silence.

Proceeding to take note of their surroundings the Lucemon saw that they were in the room he was in before he leaped off the balcony … Someone caught him, right?

Trying to make sense of what's going on, a severe pain began to spread through his temple, proceeding to grasp his head in anguish.

"Here drink this" the giant jester beast offered him a white mug

His head pounding, he reached for the mug and gratefully accepted the drink. As he took his first sip he noted it tasted strange and it was warm and kind of thick in texture but he disregard that as it not only seem to alleviate his headache it seemed to also sooth his aching body and a thirst he hadn't acknowledge was there, before he knew it the mug was empty and he suddenly felt very satisfied.

"Thank you" lucemon said gratefully

"Of course, young master" he responded

"Young master?" lucemon asked confused

"Your currently state, and survival was due to my master's intervention as such his treatment of your wounds, he's taken it upon himself to board you here until you are deemed capable of self-preservation. Until such events occur, under his guide you will also be taught other lessons he deems necessary, thus I will take to call you as such, until a name has been acquired" he explained

With a look of confusion and apprehension he nodded before deciding to ask

"Where am I?" the Lucemon asked still apprehensive

"My masters castle" he responded

"Who is your master?" The Lucemon asked before a being appeared in the door of the bedroom

"That would be me" responded the master

Standing at almost 7 feet with pale (almost grey) skin, wearing a purple suit, gold buttons outlining the torso. Doubled over the waist was two thick belts giving them an hour glass figure. Green cufflinks, the left imbedded with gold button. A black cape with red lining shifted smoothly behind him as the collar over reached his head, a red mask added to his already unsettling apparel, with red bat emblems on his shoulders and a golden bat pendent.

"I am Myotismon, my companion is Cherubimon" Myotismon introduced

"…" The lucemon looked on nervously

"Your shyness is time consuming, speak your mind" said the beast identified as Cherubimon

"What happened to me?" The Lucemon asked

"That is unknown to us, do you not recall anything?" Asked Myotismon

The lucemon thought for a minute. Only thing he remembered was a tree, digimon fighting … and

"...my name, my name is Louis."

Over the next few weeks Louis was treated for his injuries. He was recovering fairly well with the exception of his memories seeming to be scattered. Thankfully every step was assisted by Myotismon and Cherubimon. Every morning Cheribimon and Myotismon ,mostly cherubimon, changed his bandages, brought him his meals, and even brought him books, assisting when needed. The one thing that wasn't done by Myoismon was the daily medicine he took. Every day he was given a white mug by Cherubimon, which he noted not only the warm thick texture, it has a rich garnet red. The scent and flavor are familiar yet they eluded his thoughts.

In due time they explained what they do. The two make up the team Midnight, who goes out and helps others in need. Listening to Cherubimon tell tales of their adventures was exhilarating. Feats that were so amazing yet hearing Cherubimon's humble declarations made it all the more admirable. This soon became a favorite pastime for him as he daydreamed about their brave and heroic stunts.

After a few more days Cherubimon finally removed most of his bandages allowing him to finally get out of bed. Admittedly Louis was at his limit being bed ridden and was overjoyed at getting out. As he moved to get up on his feet Cherubimon grabbed his arm. Louis suppressing gasp.

"You shouldn't move so quickly, unless you enjoy spending all day in bed" he cautioned Louis

Understanding Louis rose slowly to his feet. Just as he was putting some of his weight on his legs, it felt like they'd buckle on him. He held on to Cherubimon's aiding arm to help support him, passing a sheepish smile and a muttered Thanks to the giant jester beast who reciprocated a knowing smile.

Soon enough Louis, with Cherubimon's assistance, managed to walk about on his own, no longer needing aid. A milestone to Louis who immediately wished to show how grateful he was and to help out the two for all they've done for him. Smiling Cherubimon simple placed a large paw on his shoulder before replying "First we must measure you".

Few weeks later

The warming season of spring was heating up with summer around the corner. The sun's rays shining down on a young male donning a black Tuxedo with a white dress shirt donning a red Bowtie. Two wings wrapped around his waist and with two wings atop his head laid back with his hair. The young man carried a stand and a tray with a kettle and two filled cups towards a pair on a stone path leading to a cliff edge.

(I hope Master Myotismon and Cherubimon like the tea) He thought as he walked up to them

"Morning, young Louis" Greeted Cherubimon holding an umbrella over Myotismon

"You've made tea?" Questioned Myotismon

"Yes master, I thought a refreshment would do wonders" Louis bow courteously

Placing the stand down he placed the tray and handed a cup to both gentlemen. The two take a sip as Louis looked with uncertainty.

"This is a good brew young Louis" Cherubimon commented

"Indeed" Agreed Myotismon

"Great, oh I'll bring some snacks to go with this. [bows] Pardon me" Louis said before leaving the two.

"He's improving" Myotismon commented

"Yes. His skills in culinary, housekeeping, and even his basic combat is advancing at a steady rate" Cherubimon responded

"Nothing of his past?" Myotismon inquired

"Aside from night terrors he has no recollection"

"And of the night?" Myotismon asked finishing his cup

"Not that he's shown, I don't think he really knows" Cherubimon answered while pouring a fresh cup for his master

Myotismon took the cup deep in thought

"The young master shall reach an epiphany in due time, yet please forgive me when I say he will need proper Guidance that I cannot Provide" Cherubimon smiled before adding

"He will need YOU when he realizes the truth"

Myotismon remained silent only taking another sip.

In the kitchen

Louis was just about to grab a tray when he suddenly felt something cold graze his neck joined by a familiar voice whispering

"Did you think you'd escape little cherub?"

Louis shivered as he attempted to run but felt paralyzed. He stood there, heart racing as a cold steel slowly grazes his cheek, sliding back behind him leaving a thin cut. More blades seemed to caress his body leaving thin cuts, all cold in contrast to the warm breath that proceeds to blow into his ear

"I always clean my plate" the Voice echoed

Louis panted in panic, his breath in a fog in front of him, his panic not even allowing him to notice the room freezing. Until he felt something warm graze and pierce his neck.

Snapping back to his senses Louis turned around to see … nothing, nothing was behind him. He reached up and felt is cheek. It was unscathed, the room was warm, and the voice was silent. Louis rapidly beating heart slowly relieved him of his panic, he was safe, shaken maybe but safe. Beside Myotismon and Cherubimon … Oh right the snack. Trying to gather his nerves he picked up the tray a proceed towards the cliff edge.

Upon arrival the two seem to be in mid conversation until he arrived. Myotismon had taken another sip of his tea, yet before he could respond to Cherubimon's last comment Louis had returned with a plate of small cookies in shape of bats

Myotismon and Cherubimon looked at Louis

"Um is something wrong?" Louis asked nervously

(I didn't teach him to make shapes yet) Cherubimon thought

"Louis" Myotismon said, startling Louis

"Y-y-yes Master" Louis asked worried he upset him

"Tonight, you'll join me on a trip" Myotismon said before taking a cookie from the plate

Cherubimon looked in interest as he took a bite. As for Louis he was elated

"Yes master" Louis smiled as he bowed

(I get to go on a trip with master) Louis thought as he proceeds back to the castle

"Master, how was the cookie" Cherubimon asked

Myotismon looked at the bitten pastry

"It's not as sweet as I thought. In fact, it's quite bitter" he said calmly

"Looks like I have to teach him again. I'll prepare a snack after your excursion tonight" Cherubimon said as he too took a cookie.

That night the Louis and Myotismon traveled to a small fair ground. Booths of various games and prizes surrounded the main area, with rides carrying screaming Digimon throughout the field. Louis was enamored.

"What is this place?" he asked looking in awe

"Fair grounds, or in other terms amusement park" Myotismon explained

"I can see why, I'm very amused"

"Focus Louis we are on a job keep that in mind" Myotismon reminded

"right, so what are we looking for?" he asked

"Reports say some Digimon and tamers have been disappearing, it would be a problem if teams before us met the same fate." He replies giving Louis an uneasy feeling

The evening went smoothly, everyone was enjoying themselves and having a grand time. As the event continued it seemed more doubtful that anything, or anyone would disappear. Toward the later part of the evening Myotismon left Louis to go investigate the perimeter leaving Louis to peruse the booths. As he explored, he came across a booth set up a bit further away from the rest. It resembled a tent with a sign advertising

Sights** Never Spoken Of**

Looking at it, Louis realizes that he never saw this as he explored alongside Myotismon. In fact, he's certain that they had not come across such a tent. Louis upon realizing this was preparing to go get his master when suddenly a white flat tape like object with green accents stuck out of the tent and waved at him. After a moment it was joined but a mirroring tape but brown and pink accents. Lastly was a yellow gloved hand with small pointy claws, all urging him to come. Louis unsure as to why was slowly going toward the tent. He mentally told himself

"I should be getting master" but for some reason the urging hand and flat strips were alluring, almost reassuring. Struggling he found himself inside the tent.

Inside the small tent was a small black crystalline sphere. The orb screamed ominous yet Louis felt compelled to touch the object. Reaching out he placed one hand on the sphere and suddenly found himself in a near darken room.

"W-w-what is all this?" Louis asked out loud

"The truth"

Louis turned to the voice and saw himself standing there.

"Geez I'm being jumpy about mirrors" Louis sighed

"Well maybe your missing something"

Louis looked back at his "Reflection"

"What?" it responded making Louis jump back

"Who are you?" louis asked

"...good question, I guess I'm you but smarter" it replied

"how so"

"Well I remember"

"You remember what?" Louis asked

"Everything. How it started, what it led to, how it changed everything. From our choice of clothes to these extra sharp canines" it replied causing Louis to prod his previously unnoticed Canines. They were larger and sharper than he remembered.

"Come on, you must remember, what you are, right?"

Louis was about to yell out "OF COURSE" but hesitated. Like the stories Cherubimon and Myotismon read him. He's a lucemon yes, but he felt different. Turning to his reflection he was somewhat surprised to see "he" changed

His hands bared short claws, his wings lost their elegant feathers and where replaced with white fur, his recently acknowledged fangs protruded his lips, and his eyes, stirring up the instinct to run, his eyes a piercing red. The same eyes that haunt his nightmares. As he looked on it spoke

"Do you remember now" it asked. louis respond with a head shake

"Then you better ask HIM Louis"

Louis Louis Louis

"Louis" The voice snapped the angel out of his daze. Standing before him was Myotismon with vile in hand

"What happened" Louis asked regaining his senses

"You were just standing here in the middle of the fair" Myotismon stated presenting him the vile

'Louis took it and stared at it intently, before Myotismon could comment Louis asked

"Is this what you used to save me?" Louis asked as he took a hold of the vial

"The vile contains the essence of life which revitalizes you" Myotismon explained

Louis just nodded as he downed the contents of the vial while more questions surfaced in his mind, yet even with his mind cluttered with questions he felt at ease and energized

"Come, our job here is done" Myotismon stated before walking away

Louis jumped up and ran after him

"Master wait up … huh?" Louis stopped as he noticed a strange silhouette coming from a nearby tent, it almost looked like … a stick figure holding three small puppets which one by one went limp before two more rise up looking feral and sinister. '

Louis is eventually broken from his gaze when he felt Myotismons presence grow faint. Racing toward Myotismon he took a glance back, only to see the tent was gone.

After the two had returned to the castle Louis turned in for the night while Cherubimon and Myotismon conversed in the castle study

"How was the mission master?" Cherubimon asked

"I didn't find anything out of the ordinary, although Louis seemed to be distracted. It would seem that whatever the cause of the disappearing victims seems to be able to affect him. Take a look at the files of the missing victims again, we are missing a crucial detail." He replied with numerous thoughts crossing his mind

"I see, I'll get on it right away master. Is there anything eles?" Cherubimon asked noticing different expressions form on his face

Cherubimon was concerned. Myotismon has never been one to be troubled by a simple disappearance mystery, but the idea that Louis shows signs of being "Distracted" seem to bother him.

The next night Myotismon and Cherubimon left the castle Louis' care while they tended to an urgent mission, leaving him to wander the grounds alone. As Louis wondered the halls, he kept replaying the conversation he had with the two earlier

"You summoned me Master?" Louis asked presenting himself before Myotismon and Cherubimon

"We will be tending to urgent business; in our absence I want you to patrol the grounds and make sure all is well for when we return." Myotismon stated before leaving the boy to properly digest those words.

As Cherubimon followed Louis tugged his sleeve.

"Yes, young master" Cherubimon looked down at the Louis who had his head down

"Is master upset with me?" He asked a tone of dejection in his voice

"No, Master is indeed stressed but I assure you he isn't upset with you, in fact when return how about you and I read a personal favorite of mine from the library" Cherubimon replied with a warm smile and gently pat him on the head, earning a smile in return from the boy

Louis was walking through the halls as a sweet aroma blew pass him, curious he followed the scent to the rear ward of the castle where the Garden resided. Stepping out into the garden the scent was engulfed the area and a voice; hoarse yet familiar called out.

"lou .. is ... help" the voice said quickly bring the keeper to attention

Louis looked around for the source of the voice only getting a glimpse of a shadow moving through the garden causing Louis to do a double take as he attempted to follow. Moving to investigate a single flower caught his attention.

"I don't remember any flowers like this" Louis said out loud as he looked at the strange white tulip like flower with green rimmed petals. As Louis took in the sight the voice spoke again, this time coming from the flower. Louis leaned in trying to understand catching a whiff of the scent emanating from the single plant, when something overshadowed him and the flower.

"Fragility leads to being broken" stated a cold monotone voice as a golden triangle scorched the garden. Looking to the left Louis was safe on the stone brick path, strange tulip tucked under his lapel. As he took the sight of the assailant. A large creature wearing green and red accented armor, two three-pronged wings protruding from its back, its hands two small cylinders with three red points, silver and green boots, a spherical green enclosure encases its waste, a sleek dull pointed torso, a black cylinder under his wings and a helmet with a long horn.

Louis looked at this strange cyber like digimon, who just made an attempt on his life

Louis stood his ground ready to fight when it disappeared

"Weakness of the flesh" the monotone voice came again, this time from behind

Louis dashed forward as missiles pass by detonating near him. Louis was standing in a smoke cloud when the flower he carried spoke

"lou..is... too... fas... eed... cl..se" the voice stuttered but before Louis could respond he was blasted by a missile sending him flying into the scorched section of the garden

Louis struggled to his feet, a bright light shining before him and in a flash, Louis looked ahead as a small white and green creature appeared in front of him beginning to break apart. Before Louis could even comprehend the situation, it spoke in the same voice as the flower, but far more clearly

"Louis, look closer, don't be afraid" the creature relayed before a puff of dust blew past louis, the flower under his lapel wilted and gray.

The cyber like digimon looked at the dust cloud awaiting for it to clear meanwhile Louis sat there, a pang in his heart as he held in his hand the withered flower, something about it brough him pain, its vibrant colors dulled, its flexible stem stiff, its petals dry and crisp nolonger smooth and soft and its scent, once sweet and enticing, now sharp and pungent, yet a familiar scent. His vision began to glaze his heart beating rapidly his body burned. Louis gently placed the flower down rising to his feet, he felt angry, humiliated, … hungry. The dust finally settled and on the ground was just the withered flower

"Targets neutralized returning t …" the cyber Digimon was struck from above and crashed to to the ground, trying to rise when it became aware that its wings had been broken off scattered in scraps around it. Looking up it saw the silhouette of a small being with eight wings.

"Fragile …" it began before being kicked into the ground. Looking up it saw Louis standing before him wings outstretched, blackened with fur, his eyes red and cold, almost lifeless. It saw emptiness in Louis and felt fear fill itself. As it moved its torso armor cracked and crumbled off, panic consumed it as it tried to flee Louis appearing in front of it

"You were faster than this, what happened?" Louis asked his voice low and mimicking the monotone of the cyber digimon then proceeded to take a step forward with every comment

"What wrong, was it the blow to the head *steps forward*, was it the break of your glass like wings? *steps forward*, or could it be the kick to the chest? *step in front of it*, it matters not, your will pay for attacking my Master's home" Louis stated the last part with a tone of disgust

The cyber digimon took the opportunity of Louis in close proximity and without hesitation threw both arms up to unleash a barrage of missiles, none of which lost as both arms shattered his helmet cracked and a Blue spear aimed at his chest.

Raising the spear up and chipping away the helmet Louis kneeled before it.

"you said it best "Fragility leads to being Broken"" He said before grasping the Mon by its throat lifting it from the ground. a series of code appeared around the digimon's neck

01100010 01101001 01110100 01100101

Louis smiled as he took the message, a scream echoed throughout the garden, falter and waver in tone and pitch, fading, faint, … silence

Louis smirked as he licked his lips a feeling of satisfaction warmed his stomach, a feeling of accomplishment swept over home he felt ...

"Louis?" a voice called to him snapping him back.

Looking about he saw Cherubimon standing before him with a concerned expression

"Huh Cherubimon, What are you doing here so early?"

"Louis its morning" he replied causing Louis to glance at his surroundings. The two stood out in the garden, the sun shining brightly over the lush vibrant sea of flowers

"Were you standing here all night?" Cherubimon asked causing Louis to think back

He tried to remember what had happened, he was walking about the castle, then … something grabbed his attention. He came out here to investigate … that's it, after that he was standing in front of Cherubimon

Sighing Cherubimon places a hand on Louis' shoulder getting the boy to breaking him from his thoughts and gaining his attention

"Louis I know you were told to look after the castle and your dedication is admirable, but you will be of no good if your exhausted half standing"

Louis looked about as he listened to Cherubimon, the Garden looked beautiful and aside from a warm feeling the radiated through him, he felt fine, but he didn't know how to explain it. So, with a smile he replied "I understand". Getting Cherubimon to sigh in relief as he led Louis to bed as Myotismon looked down from his balcony and noticed that the garden seemed different,

"Perhaps the flowers had enticed him, or perhaps his needs are growing faster than expected. Either way this will need to be addressed" Myotismon said to himself as he looked at a book he held

Over the rest of that day Louis laid in bed trying to remember what transpired to result in his rather awkward situation earlier, He tried to focus with all he had to try and recall what he's missing, but alas all it did was mildly hurt his head. grimacing he thought back to Cherubimon, and how concerned he was, with a frown Louis decided to stop trying to remember and rest to not risk worrying the giant.

Later that day Cherubimon was tending to the garden when he noticed a small patch of flowers he had never seen before. Upon closer observation he saw a white and green pattern, and a strange sweet scent, it was almost numbing. Recollecting his posture, he thought, maybe these strange plants were the culprit, delicately picking one of the flowers and taking it inside to study

A week passes by, and Louis was currently stood by a nearby river. He was told to acquire some fish for a special dish Cherubimon wants to prepare so Louis volunteered to fish to help him. Louis stood in the river wearing a pair of black shorts, a blue spear in hand and his wings wrapped around him as with a swift thrust, he claimed a large fish, adding to his rather vast pile. The pile was about eight feet of various sized fish piled up. Proud of his soils he almost missed the high pitch cry heading towards him. Looking up stream he saw a small kitten flailing as it came down the river, spreading out his wings and arms he was waited for the kitten to get near and lifted it out the water. He then proceeded to wrap it up in his wings trying to dry it and warm it up as it shivered, and whimpered, clinging to him tightly. As the it finally calmed down Louis looked at the kitten, it was really small, barely taking up both hands, its fur was white like his wings, purple strips faint on its sides, its tail thin and long. Completing its appearance was its bright blue eyes and a golden ring around its right fore-paw.

Louis smiled at the kitten which nuzzled him affectionately. as he looked at the kitten reach a hand over to his pile and pulled a small fish, handing it to the small kitten who happily pounced and gnawed at it. Louis chucked at it as he packed up the fish, and got dressed, when a strange shadow loomed over the kitten, a blue slash split the ground with a gut retching snap. Louis was reacting grabbed the kitten and jumped to safety, He looked up a saw a grey skinned woman.

She had a black leather outfit that cover her body excluding her arms and left shoulder, he back sprouted two tattered and worn black wings looking more like old fabric, her head in a black mask with glowing red eyes, her left hand twice the size of her right, long fingers ending in red claws, her wrists, ankles, and chest wrapped in iron chains, she looked like a fallen angel, or more so an angel who had to make a climb up ward.

"My oh my, look at you coming to the rescue of that poor creature, oh its simply warms my heart to see a young man behave to valiantly, perhaps I can, … persuade you to rescue me?" she said her voice sultry in tone and her pose showing off her figures

Louis was confused as he held the clinging kitten

"My goodness, he wasn't kidding when he said you were so cute!" She gushed as Louis stared at her

Louis glanced down at his new charge and then looked up at the …

"Where did she …Gah?!" Louis screamed out as he was slamed into the ground kitten flung into the pile of fish she pinned him to the ground Louis struggling to get away

"Oh, my look at you squirm, is that my doing? Don't worry I'll have you squirming for a whole new reason" she giggled as Louis struggled to get free

Suddenly a white blur appeared and the woman screamed in agony releasing Louis. Rolling away Louis saw it was the kitten clawing away at the woman's face before being pulled off and tossed aside

"AHHH, YOU LITTLE MILK LAPPER!" she screamed as she held her left eye, a red tint smudging her hand while she lifted the other and threw a blue electrical whip at the small kitten, the snap of the whip and the crackle of electricity echoed through the area leaving a limp feline on its side

"Now that the brats asleep we can pla..." the woman looked to see louis standing before her

His eyes crimson, and filled with rage, his wings grey, his fangs visible the woman was so surprised she barely got a squeak out before he grabbed her throat squeezing the life from it

"what's the matter, knees turned to jelly, CAT got your tongue, squirming with anticipation, are we?" Louis chuckled as he grinned at her fading red eyes and weak attempts to break his grasp

"y-y-you …. not... t-t-this..." she gasped

"Im not what, this strong? Well I AM to be honest but silence no one will remember you" Louis said as he pulled her towards him, teeth bared

"How about a long kiss goodnight"

01100010 01101001 01110100 01100101

Walking to the river Louis looked at his reflection, a young angel boy looked back at him, a frown worn on his face, and fear in his eyes, red hands being washed by the flow of water as the reflection fades in the ripples

It was late in the afternoon and Cherubimon was searching by the river for Louis. He had been gone all morning and even though it's a short walk away, powerful digimon still roam the area. Soon Cherubimon noticed a stack of fish and the angel sleeping on his back … with a kitten on his chest? Exhaleing a breath he wasn't aware he was holding he gently picke up Louis , kiten, and the pile of fish home.

Upon arrival Myotismon noticed this and stepped out to meet him

"What happened?" He asked

"I'm not exactly sure, but the young master appears to be well, probably overexerhetrd himself fishing, silver lining I can make a feast for his efforts" Cherubimon replied preparing to take Louis to his room

"I'll take Louis then, you have enough on your hand" Myotismon stated as he took Louis and the sleeping kitten from Cherubimon and headed in leaving a surprised yet smiling Cherubimon

As Myotismon walked into the room he looked down at Louis, a scent eminated off of him. The familiar aroma of raw data was on his breath. Has he awaked? Myotismon thought as he wlaked into the room and placed the boy and his new feline companion down. Looking at the innocent boy sleep soundly. As he looked on, he couldn't help but smile, at his … he shook his head. No, once he's awakened and is capable of surviving on his own, he's free to leave. He thought as he left the room.

Cherubimon was already busy in the kitchen, working on the different types of dishes, placing something in the oven and divides his attention

"Master permission to speak freely?" Cherubimon requested which Myotismon granted without hesitation

"I understand you can't just tell Louis what he is, but you can at least acknowledge the boy. Even during his recovery, he's shown mannerisms similar to you. He's taking a liking to the tales and literature from your main collection, he's also eager to please, and is very adaptive to the tasks set to him. If I'm to be frank I think you've enjoyed his presence here almost as much as he has.

Also, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy his company too. He's a positive influence here, you accepted more missions since his arrival and we've been receiving positive comment from the community on social behavior. If anything, I say give him the opportunity and I think you'll be pleasantly surprised" he finished as he pulled baked fish from an oven

Myotismon simple walked out the kitchen replying "I'll keep that in mind"

Later that evening Louis was dinning with Myotismon and Cherubimon having a rather quiet evening. Louis smiling at the wonderful spread and every once in a while, would comment on how good it was being backed up by a "Mew" from under the table.

Cherubimon would smile with the compliment replying that Louis could easily do the same. The meal was nearing an end and just before Louis excused himself Myotismon stopped him

"Louis, cherubimon and I was going to go for a stroll through the woods, care to accompany us" He asked receiving a smile

"Sounds fun" A smiling louis answer with a kitten on his shoulder raising a paw

The trio plus kitten wandered through the woods, a thin mist blanketing the ground and a moist air tickled the nose as they walked though Louis glanced about every now and then somewhat nervous of what could be lurking in the forest he smiled whenever glanced at Cherubimon who had the kitten currently curled up napping on his head. As they continued-on Louis glanced to his left and saw a small shadow staring at him, turning to tell Master and Cherubimon they were missing, Louis turned back around and noticed that standing before him was a small doll. It was brown with pink stripes, two long floppy ears larger than its body, three small horns atop its head and a pair of black pearl eyes. Louis sighed in relief as he picked up the doll examining it

"Wow, you almost scared me" Louis said out loud

"really? You scared me" a small squeaky voice replied getting Louis to look back at the doll limp in his hands

"why are you looking at me like that?" Louis just stared at the doll speechless

"Hey, snap out of it, only one of us is inanimate and your making me question my paradigm" the doll said struggling to lift its head

"I'm sorry, just a tad confused by the talking doll in the forest" Louis replied when a large bellow echoed through the forest

"if that what you find me scary then you need to get us out of here" the doll said as they ran in the opposite direction of the sound

"What is that?" Louis asked

"Don't know, don't wanna know" the doll replied in his arms when upon finally running out of the mist appearing in a clearing Louis saw a gruesome sight, the grass and nearby trees were painted red and lying on the ground unconscious was a giant jester beast. Two large ears flop down like rabbit ears, giant hands befitting the being's large size, and large hind legs.

"Cherubimon?" Louis uttered in disbelief only to see stand some feet a way

"Master? What wha?" Louis tried to formulate a proper sentence when Myotismon turned to him slightly surprised and a covered in red

"No, why would you, h-h-how could...?" His mind was scrambled his vision blurring with tears

"Louis?" Myotismon turned to him surprised he didn't sense his presence and upon seeing his hurt expression he tried to explain himself before he saw Louis eyes turn red, his teeth protruding his lips, his wings fur replacing his feathers, his fists clenched tightly,

Myotismon looked at Louis in surprise but stood his ground as Louis charged at him, when a pair of large hands grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. Flailing Louis barely notice the cat that landed on his scalp as a familiar voice pleaded for him to calm down, the tone was firm yet gentle, a request but as a demand, as he looked up at his restraint seeing a frown plastered on their face.

"It's okay Louis, I'm here" Cherbimon said in a soothing tone, as Myotismon approached and placed a hand on the crying boys head

"Sorry for the confusion. Let's get you home" was the last thing Louis heard before he passed out

Picking him up proper, doll in arms and kitten on chest Cherubimon looked at Louis with Myotismon, taking a glance at the similar creature... who no longer laid on the ground. The splatter of read that painted the trees and grass were gone. Even the fog faded away, almost as if nothing happened. With a confused expression Cherubimon looked and Myotismon, who simply walked towards the castle and followed him closely

After Louis was laid to rest Cherubimon had to ask

"Master what happened back there?" he asked concerned

"If I'm to be honest Cherubimon, I haven't the faintest clue. Although the creature back there, in the mist. It was looking for Louis, though I doubt I knew why, just a puppet who needed to be cut free." he explained

"So, our previous assumptions are correct, the missing victims are Vaccine digimon and their tamers, specifically strong ones at that. The fact that no evidence of a struggle of self-defense being made …" Cherubimon started

"Were potentially covered up by this unknown phenomenon. To make matters worse, Louis is showing signs of rejecting his form, this is troublesome all around. Whoever is behind this is trying to get Luis, but his rejection is making it difficult, if anything this may make him a more valuable target tomorrow, I'll go investigate all the locations he's been "Distracted" and hopefully find some info" Myotismon concluded as a still concerned Cherubimon left to go check on louis

Upon arriving to his room, he saw Louis crying as he walked in

"Louis, are you alright?" he asked as he walked to the bed Louis responding with a quick leap and embracing the giant, muffled words as he cried

Cherubimon simple held him for a time until he finally calmed down from sobbing heavily

"I attacked Master" Louis finally said

Cherubimon looked at him and gently caressed his head

"Do not Cry young Master. I promise you all is well; you are safe and will be in our care: He said helping Louis go back to sleep

Come morning Myotismon walked out to the Garden to investigate. Looking about nothing was out of the ordinary except the new green and white flowers. Picking one Myotismon crushed it and took a whiff. The sweet scent was replaced with smoke and fire, but he also sensed unstable data. Upon further inspection he noticed a shiny shard inside the bud of one of the flowers. Looking at it he shook his head proceeding to the next area.

Meanwhile Louis was awakened to Cherubimon walking in with three trays of food, setting one in the floor for the kitten, and placing one in front of Louis. As they ate Cherubimon made a suggestion

"You should give her a name" he said

"Huh?" Louis asked head tilted

"A name for the kitten, you should properly name her, and it only right you name her "he added seeing the angel give it some thought looking at the kitten enjoying its fish

"How about leche" he suggested to which the kitten purred with delight

"I think she finds it purrfect" Cherubimon said getting a chuckle from the boy and a glare from the kitten

Meanwhile Myotismon was in the forest examining the nearby river finding caught in the river bank a red eye. He immediately knew what it belonged to which only raised further questions. He then walked toward the section where the imitation Cherubimon was going to trick Louis but had the misfortune of running into him, before deleting him Myotismon learned that he would be eliminated if it's necessary to get what's desired. Normally Myotismon would disregard a threat, like that as most cant bac it up but this "master". They've been placing pieces in strange places. It unlikely that they can't back up their talk, if they can change the environment so effectively. Taking note, he moved on to the first location.

Louis was exhausted. After breakfast he helped Cherubimon in tending to the gardens, cleaning every window, then sweeping the whole castle, he thought they'd never be done. Suddenly the castle went dark, startling him. Meanwhile Cherubimon was outside when everything went dark. With a slight grunt he headed towards his castle before being intercepted by a large red dinosaur like creature, its eye was glowing red as it roared at the giant

Meanwhile in the castle

Louis, using divine feet made a spear of light and used it to find his way. As soon as he took a step a large beast lunged from the shadows and shattered his spear. In the dark Louis took to the ceiling trying to get his bearings. Sensing his surroundings, he sensed the the sharp gaze on his back and moved to his side as a crashing sound resonated throughout the room

"My oh my, master was right, you are a tricky prey" said a crisp tone.

"Who are, and what are you talking about" Louis yelled in the dark

"I am Vincent, the one sent to pick up a meal for master" the beast replied

"And who exactly is your master?" Louis asked struggling to keep his voice steady

"how cute, you think your intimidating, but we have methods to deal with you" the Vincent said and lunged at Louis before being pinned down by several spears of light

"Likewise, those who talk too much give away their position" Louis said as Vincent was pinned and was now visible.

A large quadrupled canine like beast. Its blue ruffled blue fur coated its body with a white underbelly. A red tattered scarf wrapped under its white mane and donned upon Vincent's front paws were red gloves protruding it's claws.

Wait, he's uh... what was it? I remember it's an attacker class, beast species, champion level digimon called … Louis thoughts were interrupted by an explosion outside.

"Hahaha sounds like the monster found a play mate" Vincent laughed

Cherubimon Louis thought and was rushing to the windows before a force dropped him to the floor

Louis felt as if he weighed a ton then in his struggles to move, he turned his head to a horrifying sight. Vincent began to melt. His fur was falling off in clumps, flesh seemed to ooze red and purple, his head spinning upside down, as green digits, turning red, began to ooze from his maw. Vincent then began to make a low pitch screech like a dying animal gradually getting higher. As its pitch rose his body began to melt faster. His eyes, just fluid flowing from now empty sockets, his gloves melting and mixing with the growing pool of fluids beneath him. The lights casted by the surrounding spears revealed the event as Louis stared paralyzed by disgust and shock, but that soon changed to fear

As the fur and flesh pooled to the floor a skull with sharp teeth began to shake. The pool of fluids was beginning to swirl black and red. The spears of light surrounding the occurrence simmered like they were fading before slowly turning pink, salmon, red, then blood red, giving the room this tint and frightening Louis even further. Looking on, the skull began to float as the black and red fluids began to rise. The fluids began to coat the skull and pull it down into the floor, and then the place began to shake.

Quivering with fear Louis' mind went into a frenzy.

…It's the same as before. The same feeling when I attacked ... Why … why… Louis' thoughts were cut when something shot out from the swirling vortex of fluids.

In the now red room, a paw was sticking out. That then extended three footlong claws and shattering a spear. A moment later another shot out and smashed another spear.

…move… I have…to ...move. move, move, Move MOve, MOVe, MOVE Louis mind ran a mile a second as his body struggled to comprehend the situation

The two claws shivered as they seem to be supporting weight. Soon another thing began to rise. It looked like It was split in two as long razor like knifes encompass the split. Louis looked on in shock as it looked like the beasts' head covered in the black and red ooze. The "head" closed its mouth as the rest of it was pulled from the floor. Its body rising looked malnourished and decrypted. Once the hind legs were free the swirling vortex was gone, just the floor and the decayed spiral remained. Shaking with fear Louis looked at the, new, "beast". It's once blue fur and white underbelly now black and red matted short fur with a greasy gloss. Its body looks lanky and malnourished, almost boned with a slick greasy gloss of red and black, its mane gone, and its tattered scarf now black and hangs around the neck forlorn. Then the head, its head was smooth with dozens of razor-sharp teeth. Then beast opened its eyes … it revealed its eye sockets, pitch black voids looking to swallow something whole, and Louis was in its …sights. Quivering with fear Louis watched as the creature began to tense and crouch.

LOUIS IF YOU DON'T MOVE …. Louis screamed in his mind as the creature lunged at him crashing into the floor.

A screech resonated in the dead of night. A decrypted beast screeched from a hole in the floor of large castle, sending chills down a winged being's spine

Panting down a hall was Louis taking a moments rest.

Moments ago

As the beast lunged at Louis, he summoned several spears of light to in a row to cover him and the beast smashed through them into the floor. Louis had used the spears as a distraction to make a move down a nearby corridor and fled to an upper floor hallway

Not good, not good, ok calm down. Just need to get to master and deal with the problem Louis said going to a window when he was electrocuted

"Ow, what the…*reaches out to touch window then gets shocked again*, what's going on" Louis asked to no one in particular as the window seemed rigged.

Trying another window Louis is once again shocked.

"Ok then try this Divine Feet" Louis said and summoned two spears of light in his hands then proceeded to strike the wall before being deflected.

"…what…I, I didn't even scratch the wall" he said in surprise.

The wall then gave a warping visual.

Cherubimon once read me a story of some barriers to keep digimon out of some territories, but he told me none were on the castle… unless this was put up to keep me inside with…That thing. So, wait… I'm trapped by myself with that thing? Louis thought before a screech reminded him the beast hunts

W-w-what do I do? He asked himself before the beast came crashing through a wall lunging at him

Acting on reflex Louis raised the two spears in defense but the beast shattered them on contact then sent Louis into the wall opposite of the hole. Little room to act Louis charged at the beast and managed to slip past it, only losing a few feathers he took off down the hall being chased by the beast. As the chase progressed it was clear that without the sharp turns of the halls Louis would have been caught by the beasts overwhelming speed.

I can't keep running I need a plan Louis thought as the beast lunged at him again. Making a sharp turn Louis dodged it before the beast spun around

Sp1r4l bL0w the beast fired a black and red cyclone of wind at Louis smashing him through a wall. The room was large with high ceilings and a grand chandelier, it looked like a ballroom for royalties.

Getting his bearings Louis heard the mangled growl emanating from the beast that slowly padded into the room with Louis while its body began to drip as it made its way. Then to Louis' dismay the drops began to flow towards the wall and then covered it. The beast then began to walk around the room, drops falling from its body and then encasing the room in solid black and red ooze leaving only the windows, letting in moonlight. Standing up Louis looked around in horror before a headache over took him as blurred images began to cloud his vision.

My head… it's like …. I'm being hit with Thousand Spears Louis thought as he held his head

"Little aaaangel" sang a distorted voice.

Louis caught off guard barely had time to react to the beast lunging once again at him as he dashed to the left and the creature crashed into the floor with shocking force that the room shook. As the beast was getting up Louis shivered.

It just doesn't quit he thought then a sense of dread overcame him

Wait, Cherubimon. This thing is in the castle without his knowledge., and master is away still It could…. Louis thought as the beast screeched

Louis clenched his fists

I … I have to stop it. At the very least weaken it. Louis thought as the creature crouched ready to attack

I will protect them, I won't let this thing beat me, I can't let it beat me Louis thought with conviction as the beast lunged at him.

Using all his power he summoned several dozen spears around the room and was wielding two. The beast was still flying at him when several spears crashed into its side, sending it into the wall. The beast shook its head before screeching before Louis dashed at it as quick as he could and brought two spears crashing down on its head shaking the room. The beast looked stunned so Louis flew to the center of the room, just under the chandelier, then with a flick of his wrists, all the spears pointed at the beast, the with a raised hand Louis looked at the beast. The moment it looked up at him Louis dropped his hand and watched the beast be skewed by the dozens of spears. The beast laid motionless allowing Louis to sigh in relief.

"I did it, I actually did it" Louis breathed landing on the floor and dropped to a seated position.

"I need to let Cherubimon know about this thing" Louis as he struggled to rise.

{D4$h D0uB|£ ¢| W}

Louis felt his body burn with agony as he dropped to his knees. His vision blurred for a second then focused on the red puddle growing beneath him. He barely registered the screech from behind him. His mind had gone blank for a second, in shock of what had happened. When reality seem to grasp him, he turned his head, and grew mortified to see the impaled beast an inch from his face. Barely a squeaky escaped is lips before …

{G og4 h0uN|)}

Searing pain washed over Louis as the beast bit down on his waist. The razor blade teeth tearing into him as he cried out in agony. Louis' vision was fading and pain racked his body.

"They've lost too much blood" a voice said

"Are you certain?" the voice asked

"I will look after him" the voice said

Louis turned to the voice and saw himself standing there.

"Geez not you again" Louis sighed

"Nice to see you too"

Louis looked back at his "Reflection"

"What?" it responded

"Who are you?" louis asked

"...good question, but we've already performed this song and dance already" it replied

"how so"

"remember"

"remember what?" Louis asked

"Everything. How it started, what it led to, how it changed everything. From our choice of clothes to these extra sharp canines" it replied causing Louis to prod his previously unnoticed Canines. They were larger and sharper than he remembered.

"Come on, you must remember, what you are, right?"

Louis was about to yell out "OF COURSE" but hesitated. Like the stories Cherubimon and Myotismon read him. He's a lucemon yes, but he felt different. Turning to his reflection he was somewhat surprised to see "he" changed

His hands bared short claws, his wings lost their elegant feathers and where replaced with white fur, his recently acknowledged fangs protruded his lips, and his eyes, stirring up the instinct to run, his eyes a piercing red. The same eyes that haunt his nightmares. As he looked on it spoke

"Do you remember now" it asked. louis respond with a head shake

"Then you better ask HIM Louis before that small wave becomes a tsunami"

Crimson tides turned to scarlet rivers. Ruby streams flow into rosy ponds. A red drop creates a vermilion ripple.

_BA-THUMP_

Louis body had gone limp in the beast jaw

_BA-THUMP_

The room begins to shake

_BA-THUMP_

"What makes us different is the blood we share. You will learn in time, but for now just remember, in the end we will always bare our fangs" the reflection said

The beast stood still as Louis grabbed its jaws and began prying them open. Acknowledging Louis' actions to escape the beast reinforced its bite… but it did nothing as Louis popped its mouth open wide. Sliding out Louis stood in front of the beast before drawing back his left leg and delivered a swift kick to the beasts' head. The force sent it flying into the ceiling. As the beast began to fall Louis was instantly above it, raising a leg above his own head before bringing it down on the beasts' head sending it crashing to the ground. As soon as the beast rose from its crater Louis was standing before it, visible altered. His once blue eyes were now vermilion, glowing brightly. His left set of wings had turn black and sharp, His wounds still visible no longer bled, his once purple marking glowed red, and two fangs were on display as he grinned at the beast. Before the beast could open its mouth, Louis had his hands on the lower and upper jaw. Still with a grin he began to pry them apart.

"What's wrong, you were so verbal before" Louis said in a condescending tone

The beasts replied as soon as Louis pried it open to its limit.

{Sp1r4l bL0w}

The beast fired a black and red cyclone of wind at Louis point blank. When the wind died out, Louis was unfazed only having more of his ruined tux shredded.

"oh, poor thing needs to catch its breath. Here let me help" his voice began to crack as he proceeded to pull apart it's jaws.

SNAP

The beasts head was ripped open by the force and Louis let it drop to the floor. It laid on the ground twitching as Louis watched.

"that bite really hurt" Louis said holding his stomach and waist

"Let me elaborate how much that hurt" Louis said as he keeled down, took a hold the beasts' neck,

01100010 01101001 01110100 01100101

The beast began to screech. It's screech and mangled body was unnerving and unnatural, then moments later, it was silent, and still. Then began to break apart into bits of 1s and 0s.

As Louis looked at the fading body the room began to return to normal, and so was Louis. His wing turned white, his fangs no longer protruded, his wounds bled normally, and his eyes … they were blue yet still shined. Then he collapsed on the floor.

"How is he?" a voice asked

"He lost a lot of blood, and the enemy he was facing, was most definitely corrupted" replied another voice

"any clues to the barrier?" the first voice asked

"A special coding, unlike I've ever seen" the second voice responded

"Then … w… and …Lo ….."

Silence filled the void of darkness that's seem to carry him, then he felt something. Something cold placed upon his head. he wanted to remove it but could not move. So, he tried to look at it, but his eyes won't open.

Unsure of how much time has passed It felt like the thing on his head got heavier and warmer than last time. he tried to move his arm, but only slightly. Then he tried opening his eyes. they burned with his lids feeling heavy. Exhausted from his struggle he closed his eyes.

Sometime later he tried once more to look, actually getting his eyes to open. Looking up he saw something white and fluffy on his head. Being greeted by a whit string waving in his face.

"Young Louis, you have awakened." Said a familiar voice

The voice startling the string that then fell of his head with a white fluff

"Cherubimon" Louis croaked out. His throat burned and felt dry.

"Yes, it's me. Here drink this" Cherubimon said presenting Louis a glass cup filled with a red substance.

With Cherubimon's assistance Louis drank until the cup was empty.

(Strange, it tastes familiar, like I've had it before) Louis thought as Cherubimon helped him lay back down.

Louis felt some of his strength return and his throat, though it still burned, no longer was dry.

"Cherubimon, what happened, where am I?" Louis asked trying to piece together his thoughts

"In your room. Right now, you should rest a little bit longer, until your fever cools down at least" Cherubimon explained

"Fever?" Louis asked

"Yes, you contracted a fever a few nights ago. Master had found you unconscious, and when I arrived back at the castle, I took the role of your continued care" Cherubimon explained

Louis looked straight at the ceiling deep in thought

"Is something on your mind young Louis?" Cherubimon asked noticing hes wants to ask something but you're not the particular person he wants to ask

Louis looked at the cup he just drank from before he could reply Myoismon stepped in.

"Louis you're awake, how are you feeling" he asked to which Cherubimon picked up leche and proceeded out the room,

"I'll be right back." Cherubimon says as he leaves the two.

An awkward silence fills the room as Myotismon patiently awaits Louis to speak tempted to coax a word from him Louis blurted out

"what am I?" he asked prodding his fangs, before turning to Myotismon

"Am I like you?" he asked low and quietly

Myotismon looked at Louis only thinking back to Cherubimons earlier advice.

Louis began to look down when Myotismon stared at him, jumping up to meet his gaze when he spoke

"When we found you, your data was faint and corrupted. To stabilize it you were infused with my data, which in turn gave you numerous traits"

Louis looked on at the cup and in turn realized what was in it. The same substance in the "Medicine" that helped him recover. His mind was swimming with thoughts, but for some reason the one that over shadowed them all was how to be more like him, without really thinking it he blurted out

"So, what am I?" he asked almost prompting Myotismon to have Louis specify, but realized what he was asking. Looking at Louis he simply replied

"as soon as you've recovered, I will take you with me on a little exercise." Myotismon said before patting him on the head

A few days later the Fair grounds was once again going full swing with a comedic performance. The Night sky was black and void of stars. The only lights prominent were the bonfires burning for the comedy hullabaloo, a large stage and hundreds of smiling faces. Digimon and tamers gathered to celebrate a stand-up performance. Hosted by a bipedal simian suited puppet digimon.

"So happy to see such a gathering, be better if you all had mirrors, but I'll settle for looking at you lot" Said Etemon

An uproar of laughter came from the crowd as Etemon regaled them with what can be defined as "jokes". Meanwhile in the shadows hiding behind some stands stood two being

"His jokes don't really seem funny huh master?" Asked Louis

"Louis" Myotismon said in a stern voice that caught Louis off guard

"This is an important lession. Just as you've been told from the tales read to you, like me you too must partake of data, blood of a creature in order to be at our peak. It's a curse but we must feed, feeding is how we survive" Myotismon explained

Looking at his serious expression Louis felt nervous. Though the thought of being more like him served to shove any anxiety down as he responded

"I understand"

"Feeding is necessary, but so is self-control. Take what you need and leave, don't take a target that clearly will cause trouble unless the situation demands it, stay hidden to avoid panic, and do not harm the target." Myotismon listed off rule after rule for Louis Who listen carefully to his instructions

"I have a target I will track, try and find a target and we will work from there" He says Leaving Louis to fend for himself

Louis' mind was going a mile a minute. When he woke up, he only was told that he was like Myotismon but something more, then explained that he was an actual vampire like in the stories, then to add on, he's corrupted so his data is unstable if he doesn't feed, all this being dumped on him was overwhelming

As Louis was trying to sort his thoughts, he narrowly detected a pair coming to his location and hid himself. Stumbling by was, as Louis was taught, a tamer and his partner, a small red furred quadrupled with blue stripes down its body. It had several tails that fan out like a peacock. The little guy was discharging electricity as his tamer stumble with him Down the dark ally, until the tamer slumped to the wall and the digimon laughed. From Louis' stand point he can smell honey, and root beer. Louis began to feel uneasy, but Myotismon's words rang in his mind. He took into account how fast he'd need to be if something when wrong them He silently snuck up on the small digimon. On instinct his fangs extended, his claws and, his Eyes of piercing Garnet, almost making a myth into reality Baring his fangs Louis covered the digimon's mouth and sank his teeth in.

The sensation was exuberating, the flow of data, the warmth spreading though out his body, the electricit... wait,

The muffled screams were not much of a problem, nor was the struggling, it was the minor discharged electricity. Not really strong but noticeable. As the digimon's struggles weakened so did the discharges. Louis, finished feeding, placed the half conscious digimon next to his tamer and proceeded to flee the location.

Taking refuge in another alley Louis looked out and saw a few digimon and tamers investigate. Through some commotion he heard a loud voice laugh

"The two passed out from a sugar rush" it bellowed as the investigating participants scattered with a large bipedal lion carrying the two with them.

"I see you were successful in you feed" commented a voice startling Louis

Turning around he saw his Myotismon looming over him

"Y-y-yes master" Louis stutters regaining his composure

Myotismon had been looking on frm afar no sign of the hugry side of him, and perhaps that will be kept at bay for now

"Although an Elecmon may not have been a good choice, especially one crashed on sugar" Myotismon added

That explained the root beer and honey scent, and Elecmon, kind of annoying to feed from… Louis thought before being interrupted

"You will shadow me on feeds for the next few nights, and Cherubimon will educate you on adaptive response" Myotismon said turning around before adding

"We are making our leave, let's go" then took off with an off-guard cv Louis following behind

Does this mean I did good or bad? Louis questioned with knots in his stomach

Upon their return Cherubimon, had a small snack, consisting of crumpets and tea, ready for them. When the two walked in he noticed a rather uneasy Louis walk by. Almost immediately excusing himself for the evening. Already getting an idea after he saw to masters treat, he headed to Louis room.

Knock Knock

"Young Master, may I enter?" Cherubimon Called out

For a brief moment there was silence. Shortly interrupted by the door opening revealing a "False smile bearing" boy who stepped aside for the giant jester to enter. Louis after closing the door proceeded to sit on his bed, soon joined by Cherubimon though despite his size he made little to no impression from sitting other than he still towered over the smaller boy.

Silence once again dominated for a short time interrupted by Cherubimon

"I take it that you're still trying to come to accept the reality of your postion"

Louis responds with only a nod

"Though I don't think I can provide you with all the info needed, if you're willing to listen I'll try and explain what I can, and answer any questions after"

Louis sat silently for a moment briefly recalling a statement said by Cherubimon when he first met him.

"Can you explain what I am again" Louis asked. Cherubimo clearing his throat

"Master Myotismon, the Ghost or Undead digimon depending on perspective is a vamdemon cursed with the brands of evil. As such everyone feared and even hated him just from his appearance and name sake. Through means, even I'm unaware of, master was able to make a reputation amongst the digimon teams, which eventually lead to him finding me. Through him I had food, shelter, and purpose. To this day and onward my gratitude will be present. Much like me he found you lying in the middle the pathway leading here, almost as if you were being drawn here.

You were severely injured, and your data was heavily corrupted. You should have been deleted after an experience like that. Master on the other hand saw something, and so he did something drastic. He merged his data with yours in order to try and restore it to at least a stable state, but there where side effects, such as inheriting the traits of master himself on more levels then you can imagine. Due to your corruption you seem to be more, a form of coding resembling Myotismon poised as an angel."

Cherubimon looked at Louis awaiting a response, many were expected, except his first

"So, does that mean you and I are brothers?"

Cherubimon looked at Louis is confusion

"Where did such a conclusion arise from? I'm a simple Cherubimon, albeit far different than the average, yet despite this I'm not the same as you, young master. You share traits with Master Myotismon not I"

Louis looked on before voicing

"I don't think that matters. You and I were both rescued by Master the same way, both taught to tend to the castle grounds, the latter mostly taught by you. I'm sorry but I see it as we share something other than how we are close to Master. "

When Louis finish Cherubimon felt a smile form on his face. Raising his large hand, he gently placed it on Louis' head giving a gentle caress.

"Perhaps a talk with Master is appropriate" Cherubimon said getting up and prepared to leaving a concerned Louis before adding

"You and I will discuss about a suitable name to call, but for now young master will be of habit until we decide little fratnus" Cherubimon said with a smile before leaving Louis to weigh this new info.

Louis contemplated his situation, and steps taken to bring him down this path. The strange nightmare that kept him up for as long as he's been with the two. He was bed ridden, confused, and frightened which was eased by the many stories read to him by Cherubimon and Myotismon. He was taught by Cherubimon, proper etiquette, cleaning methods of different surfaces and objects, cook many forms of few, though sweets were what he remembered best. Louis learned how to serve his master properly and efficiently, He was a servant in the end … right? Louis considered his current state of being when a knock resounded off his door. Followed by a quiet yet stern "may I come in"

Louis simply respond a weak "uh huh"

Myotismon most walked with a book in hand. Louis finding it hard to look at him

"Louis we must Converse on you actions tonight"

Louis flinched a bit

"For starters your target was capable of drawing attention, secondly you nearly lost your opportunity to feed due to poor judgement…" Myotismon was listing off different problems, each of which made Louis flinch until he added

"Yet given as your first feeding, without proper guidance no less, you did well" he finished getting Louis to look at him

"Louis I haven't been providing you with the proper tools to get through life as it stands. For that I do apologize. Starting tomorrow, twice a week you will train with me." Myotismon finished before placing a book by his side and heading out the door only to hear

"Thank you master"

Over the next few weeks Louis has been instructed by Myotismon and Cherubimon, on how to properly perform a "feeding" Timing, target selection, priority of needs, and finally feed. Starting with Cherubimon helping him study various digimon and their habits, while reminding him that every individual need specific insight. Target selection, the selection of prey when they are most vulnerable. Priority of needs, was a tad tricky for Lois to understand. Myotismon described it as "what's necessary", explaining that sometimes a proper meal is difficult to obtain so in the event an undesirable situation should arrive, one must adapt. Lastly feed, this was the desired result after these steps, and Louis had plan to make Master and Cherubimon proud the next time he needed to feed, although that would have to wait.

One evening Louis got permission to run an errand on his own for Myotismon, leaving the tw to converser.

"he's progressed so much, and no nightmares, nor corruption of data in months" Cherubimon acknowledged

"yet I still believe someone has their eye on him. There was too much going on, perhaps they found a replacement for Louis, either way we should be on alert" Myotismon replied

"Master, I think you should express yourself more, louis has expressed his view, I think we should as well" Cherubimon suggested reciving a grunt from Myotismon

"You bring that up every other day" Myotismon retorted

Meanwhile Nearby town

Louis had finished his errand for Myotismon and was preparing to head back when a black and red blast tore through the town. Panicked scream came all over as Digimon and tamers arrived to the scene. looking about Louis saw the assailant tower over the town, the giant metalic dragon, sporting to giant Pendulum blades, a ling red tail, a pair of goggles over its eyes ,black chest armor with two large cannons barrels, and a metal strip sticking from the back

"Blackwargrowlmon, this is you only warning, come peacefully or you will be deleted" yelled on tamer, his partner a winged quadruped with green armor, a red horn protruding his head, and clouds decorating its tail and hooves

The metalic dragon chuckled as it turned its attention on a group of civilians running energy charging in his cannons

Atomic Blaster

The dragon fired a black and red blast devastating the area. Grinning as he saw that the people were saved by several Digimon Louis included. While he was distracted, the quadruped

Rushed toward him

"Wind cutter sword" it yelled running clean through the dragon's chest"

The dragon stumbled holding its gaping wound,

"just as it should be, vile Digimon like you should be deleted permanently" the quadruped stated

"Interesting proposal," the dragon replied with a grin before the iron chain bound the winged Digimon

"Chirinion" yelled out its tamer

"Chirinmon huh? well remember this name when you comeback, GROWL, ATOMIC BLASTER" Growl yelled as he blasted the poor Digimon point blank leaving nothing left

"chirinmon,?!" the tamer had dropped to his knees being dragged away while other tamers relay info,

"We need megas here stat, several of them" one said as they tended to civilians.

Louis looked at the dragon and saw that the hole previously made had healed up. "he can't be physically hurt" Louis concluded, before rushing at Growl.

Looking at Louis fly towards him, he smirked as he saw the amalgamated data that made him up

Louis threw several spears at him which he quickly blocked before seeing louis Stick his tongue out grabbing Growls attention.

"Get back here you D mn pixie" he yelled chasing him through the forest

Louis flying as swiftly as he can as Growl fired atomic blaster every once in a while

"okay I can't beat him in a head on fight, if he heals but maybe this can work" Louis thought as he stopped fleeing Grabbing Growls attention

"Finally found a pair fairy" Growl chuckled as Louis threw several spears through divine feet

"more sticks, allow me to show you where you can stick em" Growl …. growled

When several spears pierceed his ankles, knees, hip, and shoulders and tails, even on jamming the joint of his metal strip

"What the hell" Growl yells he turned toward Louis who had disappeared

Louis stood in his blind spot as he aimed for his neck,

01100010 01101001 01110100 01100101

Sinking his fangs into his neck Growl screamed out, not in pain but in anger as Louis took in his data

"YOU FUCKING PIXIE BITCH HET THE FUCK OFF OF MEEE!" Growl yelled as his strength faded

As Louis drained him a voice nudged his consciences

"All this data in such a confined space, wow and it's so rich, maybe a little bit more won't hurt" the voice said as through the continued draining Growl had de-digivoled into Growlmon.

Even though the spears no longer stop his movements he felt so weak mumbling series of profanity at Louis who continued to feed

Louis felt full wanted to stop but the voice returned

"We could stop but he's still a bit feisty, no need to stop here"

It wasn't long before re reverted to Guilmon

Louis struggled to let go as he held growls weakened body, which even in this state still attempted to fight, and mutter profanity. As the voice returned to egg im on Louis saw the expression on Growls Face. It was defiant, rebellious, yet full of so much pain. Gathering his will, he released his bite from Growl and gently laid him on the ground

Louis felt the swell of power in him as he felt his data change

His hair grew out as his wings left wings turned black, thick white gloves and redlined cuff embroiled on his sleeves, the inner layers of his tux turned to gold. Giving himself a once over he knew he had entered as Myotismon referred as Chaos mode, although it seems its incomplete. Disregarding his change, he looked at Growl weakly sprawled out on h grass. Behave Growl, IF not then you have to answer to Louis of team Midnight. He said before taking his leave

As Louis flew towards the castle, he saw a black smoke surrounding the place. Rushing to the castle he saw red markings, several gashes, and craters. As Louis looked around Leche statlred him tugging at his leg, trying to get him to follow., taking the lead the Leche led Louis to the spot in the garden blooming with white and green flowers and in the center.

"Cherubmon?!" Louis excllaimed as he checked on him, he was hurt badly but he seemed stable.

"He'll be fine Louis, but your master, he needs help" said the doll currently limp on Cherubimons stomach.

"I'll be back Fraternus" Louis said running into the castle

"I must admit, you are abnormally strong for Myotismon, a sharp figure stood be for a tattered Myotismon standing hos ground as the two stood on the center ward of the castle

I figured I was right, but I was hoping I wasn't, of all digimon, why did it have to be matadormon? Myotismon thought

"No matter I'm just gonna drain you, find that big fella, then my main corse is gonna fil my mouth

Deadly roll

A swift kick was delivered into his maw sending him crashing in the wall. Looking up Myotismon saw Louis rush in.

"Master are you okay?" Louis asked Myotismon looking him over, but decided questions later

"Don't mind me we need to get out of here, this matadormon is dangerous" Myotismon exclaimed as Matadorman rose from the rubble, Louis felt a chill down his spine.

"Ahh little Cherub, you've grown … *licks lips* so juicy"

"Louis you need to retreat" Myotismon

Dashing towards Matadormon, Louis threw a series of kicks at him he simply smiled

"well you've certainly grew from the little entrée I hoped for, now you're a feast all on your own" he chuckled Burudoggu

Spinning in a whirl wind of blades, shredding Louis leaving him on the ground injured

"Louis" Myotismon called out before blades of wind forced him to the ground. Creeping up on Louis he gently lifted him by his head

"Now I believe when we last left off, I said you will be one with the ruler of the night" as he leaned in a ball of fire struck his back

Unfazed Matadormon turned to see a guil mon with a burning claw lunge at him

"No way ass hat, no one deletes the fairy but me" he yelld befor a bladed foot impaled him

"Imputent whelp, I gave you power to give me my window, and you foolishly think you could hurt me

"First of all, *grunts *, the names Growl, so remember when you get deleted" Growl said as he faded away

Matadormon turning his attention back to Louis before an uppercut sends him fling into the air. Just as he became aware of what transpired Louis has him in a lock, slamming him inti the ground. matadormon stumbled back to his feet as red binding restrain him, as Myotismon glares at him. As Matadormon smirks before ten spears impale him into the ground.

"Grand cross? Matadormon laughed

"that won't hold me"

"Not for long but long enough" Louis said as he kneeled down joined by Myotismon

"Remember Louis.." he started

01100010 01101001 01110100 01100101

"Only what's necessary" Louis finished as the two bit into matadormon

Matadormon screamed as the two drained his data, his screamed increasing in pitch as he began to fade his data devoured

Myotismon sat next to Louis placing a hand on his shoulder,

"next time I say run, run. But I'm proud of you" He said bring a crimson glow to the boys cheeck matching his eyes.

The two got up and walked to the garden where Cherubimon sat in the garden holding his head

"Cherubimon are you ok?" Louis asked helping him up

"Louis?" Cherubimon asked looking at the slightly altered boy

"hmm, where's leche?" Louis asked

Outside the castle a lanky being of bladed stumbled down a dirt road when he tripped over a brown doll,

"dammit, first I nearly get done in because a lizard distracted me, and now a cholds toy? He exclaimed

"But we are so much more" said a white furred feline. Spoke as thousands of data streams wrapped around him

"wha, no no , im .."

"the ruler of the night? Hehehe, no you are now the pry of you victims, you will never rest as we keep you eternally deleted,

He screamed .as the surround him as the cat disappeared the doll vanished and petals of green and white liter the ground.

Few days later Louis was tending to the garden, with Cherubimon, while Myotismon read on the balconey

"Say Cherubimon so you really think leche will comeback" Louis asked doubtfully

"no telling, nut leche seemed to have taken a liking to you, who knows, that feisty feline could be looking over you as we speak" Cherubimon smiled

"Yeah kinda like our old man looking over us" Louis chucked

Myotismon, half reading his book smirked, you "Old man" ust thought of some new chore to task you today little fangs.

This is variant one Thank you so much for encouraging me to write this Minidragonfly. For the patience, and encouragement. It was fun and nostalgic to work on this. Thank you so much


End file.
